penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Ionze
Description A city that intersects where the Vainamoinen River falls in to the Northern Chalybeous Ocean. The Qualash Cascade is a series of small waterfalls that go in to the ocean. The city has built up a series of locks by which to transport ships up and down the river, and the city's fortunes rest on these well-maintained and well-kept locks. The city is filled with whitewashed, shuttered homes on the hilly shores of the Viridian Vale, the roofs in the distinctive Bylonnian red and blue, a striking and easily visible city from the sea. Despite its charm, Ionze is a city that does not tolerate foolishness, and it is constantly buzzing with activity. Still, the sea invites a sense of calm, and the city's terraced gardens provide beautiful cafe patios for meals and plenty of work for the proud and hardworking humans that make up most of the Bylonnian kingdom. Ionze's size and importance is second only to Bylonne itself, the locks and walls also a level of protection. Here more unusual races may be found thanks to the city's many travellers, but everyone is expected to follow the Bylonnian code of conduct, no matter where you come from. The city is kept clean and safe by local patrols, and apprentice, trade, retail and manual labour jobs abound in the city - it is said if one cannot find work in Ionze, one simply cannot find work. Current Government Duke Umid Iravani is well liked as the leader of Ionze, once an admiral in the Bylonnian Navy, he was wounded in a vicious battle with a gang of pirates and lost a leg, a hand, and the sight in one eye. Forced by his limitations unwillingly off the ships even after their spectactular victory, he found himself quite skilled in his new position and thanks to his past experiences as a sailor has been able to smooth relations with the merchants and traders moving through the are far more than previous leaders. Initially, Queen Lysandra's choice of this commoner for a duke was shocking, but Iravani's bravery and dedication to his duty in the navy had been impressive and full regiments appeared to support him in thanks for the lives his tactics and skill had saved. The navy are stationed here, and Admiral Bayar Halim meets often with the Duke to discuss matters of state. The city guard are of course ever-present, as well as the bright yellow suits of the prisoners serving light sentences. Those found to be a nuisance are put on cleaning duty - manual labour keeping the city clean and repairing storm damage to the public buildings and city walls. Those unfit for manual labour assist in the temple, the gardens, or sometimes even the duke's manor. This rehabilitation of minor criminals seems to be effective, as some have gone from thieves to trusted servants, or thanks to the opportunity, learned a new skill. Of course this system is not without its flaws; after a bad storm, unlucky tradespeople, or those who simply appear strong, may find themselves arrested under dubious circumstances in order to gain their skills or brawn. Day to Day Life The lives of Ionzians aren't quite as regimented as those of Bylonne, but most are awake early and the city is filled with people at all times. The locks are well-guarded, supervized, and only operate by daylight (except in emergencies). The homes are small, but efficient, and while most have their own kitchens, their busy work lives often make it simpler to eat in one of the city's many cafés. The seafood here is considered some of the best in the world, and the local chefs are always trying to outdo one another with new and interesting recipes, or maintaining an ancient recipe. Points of Interest The city's many cafés, the public gardens, the harbor, the locks. History The Marquis Artemis Bylonne, many centuries ago, sailed in from parts unknown with missionaries from the temples of Oghma and Iomedae . The sailors who landed on the shore waited for their patron, but after a supposed vision from Iomedae, he began to found a city further north up the river. The sailors settled in temporarily to send forth their cargo and supplies, and not long afterward, found themselves building a port town. While Ionze has has some rough periods in its history, it strives to be as law-abiding and clean as the rest of the kingdom. Rumors It is said the Duke has hired former pirates to his house staff. Interactions The busy port city strives to maintain a friendly relationship with all visitors, merchants and traders, so long as they respect local laws. They are friendly with the kingdom of Malbec . Category:Cities Category:Laikka Category:Laikka Cities Category:Kingdom of Bylonne